A Life Changing Summer
by ExpectoMagic
Summary: Ginny goes to stay with her best friend Jasmine for the summer. Draco and Blaise were invited by Jasmine's parents to also stay. The summer changes all their futures; Harry isn't pleased. GW/DM : JD/BZ : HG/RW : LL/HP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow fanfictioners ******** I know I have neglected my other story 'Unravelling Truths' but if I'm going to be honest, BAAD writers block! This time I promise without a doubt to complete this story. Please read and review because without the reviews I have no reason to carrrrry on! I need you! **

"I thought you were coming at 2pm? Why so early mi amigo?" asked Jasmine. Slowly realising that Ginny was in a silent temper, she shot her a concerned look. Ginny seemed distant these past few weeks before they had broken up for the summer holidays.

"Sorry Jas I hope you don't mind m turning up so early, it's just... well Harry just did the most terrible thing." Ginny explained, tears welling up in her eyes. Ginny never cries. Never. Jasmine's mind was reeling from thinking up possible spells to kick Harry's arse.. boy-who-won't-live-any-longer indeed!

"After all the pathetic years of running after him like a love sick puppy, he decides to confess his undying love for me, after I got over him! ARGH!" Ginny 's temper unleashed before Jasmine's eyes.

"Look Gin, just forget about him, just act like you have been this past year. Harry had a 4 year delayed reaction and now it's his problem to get over you, yeah?" Apparently Jasmine's soothing words did the trick. Ginny's body relaxed completely. The two girls hugged and grinned at each other. "Why did he decide to tell you now? When he knew you was staying here for the whole summer?" Jasmine's confusion evident on her face. "Well he thought I'd fall into his arms and decide to stay at The Burrow with him..He was soooo wrong!" The girls looked at each other and erupted into fits of giggles.

"This summer is going to be great, 4 weeks with just each other for company..bliss!" Giiny said with a small dreamy smile. Jasmine didn't look as pleased, infact she looked quite guilty. "Errr Gin, I kinda forgot to mention a tiny detail in my owl last week..." Jasmine whispered, beginning to look incredibly uneasy. Ginny knw that look very well. Since the beginning of her third year, Jasmine transferred to Hogwarts and they had been best friends ever since, yet a year later people still wasn't used to seeing the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Goddess together.

"Jaaas! Come on spit it out, what are you hiding from me? Don't give me the cute innocent look of yours, out with it! NOW!" Ginny threw the cushion at her for good measure. "Well err.. please don't erupt on me? That Weasley temper is TOO much! Well.. it won't just be us this summer. What I'm trying to say is other will be joining us.. from Slytherin." Jas looked at Ginny with an apologetic expression.

"Come on Jas, you could have given us a better intro! I think even Weasley would understand if you said she's stuck with the 2 sexiest Slytherin Princes!" Blaise Zambini grinned from the doorway. "So you forget to tell me this BEFORE I arrived? Now I can't leave, they know I'm here!" Ginny's face flared up in a deep red blush. Blaise walked in and sat opposite Ginny. "Hey look, I know house rivalry, Weasley VS. Malfoy bla bla bla but can we not try to be friends? Even Dracokins will make an effort, won't you mate?" Blaise called over his shoulder.

"What are you saying about me Blaise? G'day Weasel." Draco drawled and sat next to Blaise. Ginny rolled her eyes whilst an anxious Jasmine worried about the whole situation. "Come now Weasel, I know you're playing nice, but don't I at least deserve a ferret remark? Draco's eyes glittered as he watched Ginny's reaction. Ginny cuddled up to Jasmine. _She looks absolutely stunning. Draco though.._ "Mhmm yes ferret, looking forward to torturing m for 4 weeks?" Ginny grimaced. "Look Weas- Ginevra, I am not my father, or the guy you see me acting as at Hogwarts. You'll see, but for now Blaise and I must bid you farewell, so have a nice afternoon the both of you, we'll see you this evening at dinner." He smiled, leaned over and kissed both girls on the cheek. Blaise imitating him, adding a wink towards Jasmine. Ginny noticed the looks her best friend and Zambini exchanged and the whisper from Malfoy to Jasmine. _Hmmm strange.. Ginny thought. _Jasmine and Blaise however noticed the look in Draco's eyes as he lightly flirted with Ginny. _He exposed his feelings to a Weasley? Both Jasmine and Blaise thought. _As the girls watched the two mysteriously sexy boys leave, they silently cuddled up on the sofa, contemplating what had just happened, and what they will do the following afternoon for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon.

"Gin stop! Ahhh! Stop splashing you big bully! Right, that's it, I'm coming for you!" Jasmine squealed. Ginny decided at that moment, her idea of annoying Jasmine to the point of violence, was in fact the best way to get her best friend out of the sun bathing lounger. Ginny watched as her friend tested the water out with the tip of her toes, and grinned at the amount of concentration on Jasmine's face. She was concentrating so much, that she didn't see Ginny slowly make her way towards the place she was standing. Too late. Jasmine was splashing about, trying to regain her balance without drowning. "Whoa, Jas you really should watch where you're standing... that slip could have been very dangerous.." Ginny said in between her fit of giggles. Deciding that the look Jasmine was shooting her, could lead to an outbreak of the silent treatment, Ginny thought of ways to make Jasmine smile. "Jas, what time did Malferret and Zambini say they're coming?" Ginny said as she swam towards her best friend. Jasmine's forehead creased in what looked like disappointment. "They didn't say a time really, just that well, they'll be here this afternoon." Jas said in the tone Ginny absolutely hated. "I'm sorry for pulling you into the water..." Ginny began but was cut off. "No Gin, I'm not pissed at you because of that, just well... I would have thought you would at least call the guys by their first names." Ginny looked at Jasmine, She began to bite her lip and gradually plastered a smile on her face, and said "Well darling Jasmine, Where thou Draco and Blaise? We ought to get the maid to find out immediately!". It was at that point, Jasmine caved, and did her trademark grin to show Ginny she was forgiven.

Later that evening.

The room was stunning, and even though Ginny was a regular visitor to the residence, she was always in awe of how beautiful the mansion was. Especially the garden. Ginny looked around the large room, taking in the portraits contrasting off the magnolia wallpaper. She was sitting in the dining room, the long table stretching either side of her. Jasmine said the cook had prepared Ginny's favorite, Pasta with fried onions and bacon, covered in a layer of melting cheese. Ginny couldn't wait.

Jasmine had told Ginny that her parents wouldn't be staying at the mansion much, therefore wouldn't be able to attend dinner. "Okay so it's just you and me? I can live with that." Ginny winked. "You're forgetting, Draco and Blaise need to eat too, wouldn't wanna starve them.." Jasmine trailed off. Ginny laughed. "Why not? I mean, they both look as healthy as anything!" Jasmine began to laugh too. "Well exactly, their bodies are to die for! Why mess that up?" Jasmine was in hysterics at the shock on Ginny's face.

"Well, it looks like we wasn't missed, Draco." Blaise announced as he floated towards the seat next to Ginny. "What's for dinner Jas? I'm starving.. I hope it's that casserole again..." Draco said, completely dodging Blaise's suggestion. Jasmine hid a smile as she said that it was Ginny's favourite dish being served, he asked what it was, and she smiled whilst saying "You'll soon see." Just then, the waiters served the dinner's, giving each a glass of water. Both Ginny and Jasmine watched the boys facial expressions. And they both wished they had a camera. "What the hell is this?!" Draco spluttered. "Just taste it Mal-...Draco, I guarantee you'll like it" Ginny smiled encouragingly at both boys. Blaise tried it first, and Draco followed suit. "Well..?" Jasmine laughed. "S'not so bad, strange, but quite tasty" Blaise grinned at Ginny. Draco looked at all three people in front of him, before saying "How did this come about being your favorite dish Ginevra?". It was at that point, that Blaise and Jasmine asked to be excused. They both walked out in a not-very-orderly fashion before closing the door behind them.

"What was that all about..." Ginny said to no one in particular. "I think they are in shock , that I just tried to have another civil conversation with you Ginevra." Draco said with a small smile lingering on his face. "It's not that big a deal really, I never hated you, I was just brought up to dislike your family, my brothers hate you though. And you gotta admit you have been quite horrible to me since I arrived at Hogwarts." Ginny said, and took a sip of her water. "Okay, yes I have been terrible to you in the past, but I'm gonna try make up for it this summer. I only picked on you, because you're a soft spot on Weasl-....your brother." Draco said as he looked into her eyes, he lifted his arm and put his hand on Ginny's, entwining their fingers together. Ginny, taken aback from the way Draco was looking and touching her, was lost for words. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, that I have wasted all these years, bugging the shit out of you in Hogwarts. I do have my reasons, and it wasn't just because I was supposed to hate you." Ginny stopped staring at their entwined fingers, and looked at him, properly for the first time. _He's gorgeous....His eyes, they're beautiful.. Cheek bones are perfectly structured, and his lips... I could think of thing's he could do with those....WAIT. Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are NOT thinking that Draco is hot. I MEAN MALFOY. Fuck Fuck.... stupid feelings and fingers and stupid signals.... _"Yeah, your other reasons could possibly be because you got a kick out of pissing me off, making my day hell, and embarrassing me infront of the whole school." Ginny muttered. Draco was utterly annoyed. _This girl is impossible! I'm trying to tell her how I feel, and she's being so difficult! _

Blaise and Jasmine knocked on the door, peeked through, and confidently walked back into the room, and sat in their seats. A tense atmosphere rippled through the room. It was obvious that Draco and Ginny just had a heated discussion, and to the surprise of both Draco and Ginny, Jasmine and Blaise also seemed distant toward each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night (after the double disagreement at dinner)

"Um... Jas, can I ask you something about what happened today?" Ginny nervously asked whilst cleaning her makeup off with a baby wipe. "Sure Gin, shoot away!" Jas muttered, trying to brush her teeth. Ginny took a while to collect her thoughts together, and sat on the end of her friends bed, Jas passed her a cushion to lean on. Both girls looked at each other in silence. "Well, firstly I am sooo confused about why you two left Draco and I alone together! Secondly, I feel like such an idiot , Draco was being so nice to me – unusually nice actually and I just froze up. Argh! And what was with you and Blaise? I felt the tension... I thought the room was gonna explode with so many different tensions in such a short space...." Ginny trailed off.

Jasmin was speechless to say the least. She finally found the right wording. "OMG HE MADE A MOVE ON YOU! And YOU! Ginevra Weasley froze up?! This is soooo not happening!" Jasmin grinned impishly. Ginny rolled her eyes "Give me answers. NOW."

"Fine, Blaise and I thought we'd give you two some room thats all. Don't feel like an idiot, Draco just caught you off guard thats all! And Blaise and I... well we.. had a disagreement whilst waiting for you and Draco to hit it off already! With Blaise.. it's different. We've known each other since forever. And last summer, I felt something for him, and he for me. His mother had other intentions for him though – marriage. So he kept his distance from me, but thankfully the girl involved was not ready for marriage, she ran away. And this summer, I can feel it, he wants me after all this time... he still wants me Gin! And I was foolish enough to push him away today. That's what happened but don't worry about it. I'm gonna go talk to him when you go to bed, I won't be able to sleep otherwise! More about Draco though....." Jasmin laughed. Ginny knew Jasmin wasn't just putting on a brave face. She knew that she was gonna be just fine, and that her friend was probably not gonna return from Blaise's room tonight. As for Draco... she had no idea either. "I'm gonna go to his room when you go Blaise's. I need answers, I need something! I can't stop thinking about him Jas.. what a mess!" Ginny said behind the cushion, hiding her face from Jasmin's. "MESS? Are you mad girl? You and Draco are SO right for each other, fuck Harry and everyone else. Just think about what you want, make the most of this summer!" Jas squealed. "Okay well lets go... it's 11pm I can't wait any longer....... which way to Draco's room?" Ginny asked.

_Oh god why am I doing this to myself... Should I knock? What am I gonna say... Fucking hell..._

-knocks- "Just a minute!" ..-2minutes later- "Er hey..." Ginny took in the appearance of Draco Malfoy. He was wearing long boxer shorts... and that's about it. His body was that of an atheletes. Pecks, 6 pack and muscular arms. His face was wearing a confused expression, his eyebrows pushed down, his lips set in a thin line, his eyes seeming distant. "I'm sorry.. I- I came here to say sorry.. and I've said it so I shall leave now..." Ginny blurted out and turned around. Draco caught her arm, turning her to face him. He moved his hand from her arm, trailing his fingers down to her waist, holding her hips he pulled her body to his. With his free hand, he carressed her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. His fingers trailed to her lips, slowly touching each curve of her pink lips, he whispered "I've fallen for you, kiss me back if you feel what I feel Ginevra." She shivered. He smiled sweetly, enjoying the fact that he has that effect on her. He slowly, almost painfully slow, moved his head closer to hers, his fingers holding her chin, tilting her head upwards.. her eyes closed, butterflies fluttered excitedly in her stomach. This was not Ginny's first kiss, but was her first kiss that actually mean't something, made her feel like this. Their lips met, and he begun to slowly move his cold lips with hers. Ginny first stunned at what he was doing, began to meet his slow movements, and her passion flowed freely. The kiss turned more urgent, Ginny's hands had a mind of their own, one was wound around Draco's neck, the other tangled in his soft blonde hair. Draco pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and led her into his room and closed the door.


End file.
